The Grey Sky and SPR (on hold)
by AnonymousAndAnonymous
Summary: After being gone three years Naru came back, but Mai was gone for good, not even Lin's shiki could find her. After 16 years without Me, The Gang has gotten use to things, Though they lost some business to Grey Sky the company who is their rival. Join SPR as they compete with Grey sky, who knows there might be some twists along the way. Rated M for language, and more if I decide.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After being gone three years Naru came back, but Mai was gone for good, not even Lin's shiki could find her. After 16 years without Me, The Gang has gotten use to things, Though they lost some business to Grey Sky the company who is their rival. Join SPR as they compete with Grey sky, who knows there might be some twists along the way. Rated M for language, and more if I decide.

Hello, I hope you enjoy this FanFiction, ha not going to give away the pairings yet, though if you want any in particular I will consider as long as it doesn't hurt the story line :)

I Do not own Ghost Hunt, only my own characters and ideas.

P.s. I kinda haven't watched the show in a while, so bare with me, I am sorry if there is out of character-ness.

Chapter 1:

Naru P.O.V.

"Hello, My name is Kazuya Shibuya. My team and I have been called here by your headmaster to investigate." I spoke to the teen in front of us who had been sleeping in the room we were shown to to be out base.

"Oh," She yawned loud, "I thought you heard, this is a multi team job."

"What you can't be serious." Mont cried.

"Yeah, my companions are our doing research at the moment. Your SPR right?" The Idiot girl had bleach blond hair down to her lower back, and was wearing a red plaid skirt and a black t-shirt. She had on tall boots and didn't seem like a ghost hunter, plus I think she should still be in high school.

"Yes we are the Japanese Branch." I spoke up before Monk could make a fool out of all of us. And again I found ay mind back on Mai, I wish she had been here when I got back, not gone off the face of the earth. Nobody could find her. Stop, Mai has been gone for 16 years or so I have been told, they said she left a year before I came back, so That makes Mai, 34? Oh, get ahold of yourself. "And who might you be?"

"Aww, well we generally only take extra special cases, but my college said that this was going to be a huge thing, something about a giant phenomenon and she wanted my help with the research on the demonic essence. But don't you worry, you wont have us to compete with for this case. Like I said my team is here on research. Now if you'll excuse me." The Bubbly idiot put on headphones and listened to music loud enough so everyone could hear and walked out into the school leaving us behind.

"Annoying brat, and Naru why didn't you mention that there would be multiple people trying to solve this?" Monk and Ayako said in unison.

"I didn't know, I suppose it similar to the first case we all worked on together."

"Get a grip Naru, We need to solve this first, I want the money." Moink whines.

"Shut up Monk." Yasu hits him on the back of the head as he walks over to me. "So boss, what should we do first?"

"Set up the cameras, we will take the left corner of this room for our space."

"Okay, Naru."

Ayako let out a startled noise.

"What is it." Monk ran over to his wife, they are so annoying can they act professional we are in public.

"Where is Yui, Monk. I told you to grab her before I left to get things from the van."

"Oh no where is my Yui." Great, Monk is having a panic attack, his daughter is 16 years old and he can't get ahold of himself.

"She is 16, Monk, and doesn't she go to school here, you would think she would be in class." Thank you Yasu for making that point. Not that he cares, he doesn't have a kid yet, and his girlfriend doesn't seem to want one.

"Oh right, see Ayako hun, shes fine." I would love to have killed Monk because of his arrogance they were arguing again, what a headache.

Within ten minutes everything was set up in the base room, and Yasu was finishing up the cameras. "Masako and Ayako, go and roam around for a bit try to get a feel of the school. Monk, Yasu, go research the building and any accidents that have happened here. Lin you and I are going to have a talk with the headmaster. Now move."

"Hey Naru quick question, do you think he hired Grey Sky to be here as well. They have grown to be very popular here and have had us beat on the few cases we had to leave unsolved. Plus there solving rate is high." Yasu was pushing my nerve.

"Almost forgot, Yasu go get me tea." Aww better that shut him up, he didn't make tea like Mai's, but it was still good enough.

So I must say, I am having fun with this story, though I have started the second chapter, And I hate switching perspectives to often, but sometimes only a few paragraphs is enough for a person right, so I will hopefully have chapter 2 up shortly. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry to you guys the first story posted okay, and then when I looked at it after the review saying fix this it was all HTML code, I am so sorry. I hope you like this chapter. I do not own Ghost Hunt, I only own my OC's and Idea's**

Akira POV

What an idiot Kazuya is so dumb. Well maybe he isn't. But who can blame him. I wonder where Hikaru is.I suppose I could call him, Mom did give us cellphones for a reason, I grab out my sky blue cellphone and dial his number. "Hello?" Oh great he is just waking up he is just like mom in the mornings.

"Hey Onii-san, hows Okaa-san doing?" I hear a grunt and something crashing to the floor.

"She is fine, now can you please stop yelling my head is killing me. How did the meeting go? Did you tell him we would take the job?"

"Yes, and I told _SPR_ we were only researching while we were there, though they don't know who we are."

three, two, one, "What the hell Akira, Komurasaki can not deal with this at this hour of the morn-"

"It's already four Onii, be quiet. And that is why I told you instead of Komurasaki. Now get up, I like this case, plus, _He_ is here."

Hikaru POV

"Ow my ears." I could tell she was bouncing up and down with excitement already. "Okay, I will get up and explain to Komurasaki, once she has had her full dose of tea what we are doing. But please meimei, don't bring him up. We don't need a melt down."

"Don't bring who up, hun?" Mom came up behind me.

"Nobody important. Hi mom. Akira, mom is up."

"Hi momma." She yelled in my ear. God how many times did I have to tell her to be quiet.

"Mom says hi back." Please shut up.

"Put her on the phone. I wanna talk to mommy"

"Mom take the phone before my ear drums break." She laughs at me, but takes the phone either way.

"Yes Akira what is it." She laughs at my sisters nervousness which I know is there.

With my expert hearing I can still hear Akira on the other line from her loudness, "Well you see momma, we have this case, and SPR's there so I think we should only take Lee with us to figure it out we shouldn't need anyone else, and I know we were heading to England tomorrow, but, um, um..." Jezz ramble much sis.

"Dear, thats fine I sent _them_ ahead so they don't ever need to know. This case though, it wouldn't happen to be dangerous for the SPR team would it." Mom already knows our answer if Akira wants to go that is the only reason. "We will take it, but this means you have to haul the equipment Akira."

Akira says something I don't catch, which means thank god because she no longer is bursting my ear drums. "See you in a bit, Akira." I hear the phone close before it lands on my stomach. "Hikaru, get up, lets see if we can take care of the headache before we go, okay.

**Lame Excuse of a chapter, but it's a filler introducing our mystery girl and her team members. I wonder who has already left for England? Don't worry I know, I just need to write it out :) It shouldn't be long though, I thank my readers for waiting I have had a major case of writer's block, but I will finish this story soon.**


	3. Authors Note

I was away for quite a while huh.

Let me start off by apologizing.

I have been traveling a lot, and didn't always have wifi, so I used cafe's when I could, and that sadly couldn't be done for my stories. so I bought three 4gb flash drives and wrote on my laptop at the hotels with out buying the wifi.

Somewhere between the UK and America two of them disappeared and I only have the third one with my new story I have been writing. Its sad to say but I don't have the inspiration to rewrite all the chapters for you all. So I think I will be just writing new stories with wimilar lines for plot just changes to make it more fun.

I'll let you know what happens. Sorry everyone.


End file.
